Be of Good Cheer
by Slayzer
Summary: Hope is not in the mood for Christmas but Alyssa has a plan to change that. However she may come to regret some of her chooses in holiday decorations. A little Hope/Alyssa fluff for the holidays.


Last week I quite worrying about it and threw five bucks down on FFXIII-2.

So here another story for I game I haven't played, don't own or even know if I'll like it. Final Fantasy has such a horrible track record with sequels that's in hard not to be pessimistic about it.

So a little late Christmas fanfic.

Final Fantasy XIII-2 is owned by Square Enix and not by myself.

Be of good Cheer.

By Slayzer.

Hope notice that something was wrong the second he walked into the Academy office. No one was at their desk and instead were busy hanging Christmas decorations all over the place. A table had been set up with eggnog, cookies and a pile of secret Santa presents. Hope let out a frustrated sigh, he knew who's fault this was.

Hope made right for her. His assistant Alyssa who was now disgracing her Academy uniform by wearing it with fuzzy fake reindeer antlers on her head. Seeing her boss making his way over to she steeled herself for the showdown.

"Hey Director you made it. Care for some Eggnog? Careful it's got a kick to it." Alyssa said holding out a drink for Hope.

The young man just glared at her. "Tell me Alyssa didn't I give you a memo saying that all Christmas celebrations would be band in the Academy? I'm sure you heard me because you were in the room when I wrote it and gave it to you."

Alyssa but the eggnog down and grab a near by Santa hat. She then pulled the fluffy red thing over Hope's sliver hair and smiled at his grumpy expression. "Yes Director you did but I had to reject that order and throw a Christmas party anyway."

"Your fired." Hope said simply.

"You can't fire me. It's Christmas."

"Then I'll fire you tomorrow." Hope said taking the Santa hat off.

The other Academy personal and gathered around Hope and Alyssa to see how the stand off ended.

Alyssa just shock her head sadly. "Why are you pushing us away? We all lost family and like you we feel their absence the most during the holidays but instead of brooding over it we all try and make the best of it. Don't you want to join us and make some new happier times or do you just want to be alone with your painful memories?"

Hope stopped and looked around at the people he gathered together under the Academy. All of them were like him the new generation of Pulse who'd make this would their own and like Hope they lost so much. The holidays didn't have to a lonely time if you chose to be with those people close to you.

Hope turned to Alyssa and smiled ruefully. "You can be so damn unyielding sometimes."

"True but only when I'm right."

Alyssa then walked over to Hope and helped him put that ridicules Santa hot back on. Hope rolled his eyes and as he did he saw something hanging over his head. "Oh damn."

"What is it?" Alyssa asked looking up as well.

Mistletoe.

Mistletoe hanging right over their heads. Their came a collective 'oooohh' From everyone gathered around. Some even started the chant 'kiss, kiss, kiss'.

Alyssa backed away quickly. "I'm so sorry Director I didn't mean for this to happen."

Hope just smiled sly and pulled Alyssa back toward him. "Now where's all that Christmas cheer you had just a moment ago?"

Hope then kissed Alyssa, passionately kissed her till the young woman almost swooned. Now in all the countless times that Alyssa had dreamed of Hope kissing her she never thought he'd do it for real. Let alone in front of everybody they worked with, with her in stupid fake antlers and him in a Santa hat.

When the kiss ended Alyssa was blushing so hard she could have been mistaken for Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

"Merry Christmas Alyssa." Hope said still holding her close to him.

"Merry Christmas Director... No. Merry Christmas Hope."

Hope and Alyssa kissed again this time having nothing to do with the Mistletoe.

-end-

Shortest fanfic I've ever done but not bad for a plot bunny that just popped out late Christmas Eve. Then again it's not what I think but you all that I like to hear from so drop me a line if you have the time.


End file.
